


Resurrected In Blood

by Zethsaire



Series: Monster AU [2]
Category: Batman (Comics), DCU (Comics), Red Hood and the Outlaws (Comics), Red Robin (Comics), Teen Titans (Comics), Under the Red Hood
Genre: Alternate Universe - Creatures & Monsters, Angst, Demons, Hunters, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Implied/Referenced Torture, Multi, Self Resurrection, Slice of Life, Vampires, Zombies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-07
Updated: 2015-02-07
Packaged: 2018-03-10 21:01:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3303338
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zethsaire/pseuds/Zethsaire
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tim Drake has been bitten by a vampire; the hunter's clan he belongs to does not take it well.  Luckily, Jason has his back.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Resurrected In Blood

**Author's Note:**

> Hey all!! Just wanted to let you know that the implied character death refers to Jason, who dies a lot, but re-animates. Also I tagged this 'zombies' but Jason's really more of a revenant.
> 
> There's no explicit sex in this, but it's implied Jason is dating Damian at the beginning of this, or Tim, or both.

Screams echoed off the inside of the warded chamber. Jason crept along the hallway, keeping his breathing steady, quiet and even, straining his ears to hear while doing his best not to be overheard. The smell of blood was thick in the air, along with the sickly sweet smell of holy water, and the acrid scent of sulfur. There were sounds of splashing, and the sulfur scent grew stronger. Then thrashing, and more screaming.

“Drake, you have to stop this! You're going to kill him!” That was Grayson, apparently attempting to be the voice of reason in the situation. Jason preferred action to words.

“Better he die than turn.” Tim's father's voice was cold, unrelenting.

“How can you say that? He's my brother – he's your son!”

“He's turning. If the treatments don't take, he'll be a vampire by sun down.”

“Dammit Drake! It's not like the rest of us are human! Damian is half _demon_ for fuck's sake!”

“Damian can control himself, he's proved it often enough. A newly born vampire is something I will not tolerate. I will not have a monster in our order!”

Jason could just peer around the corner now. Tim was bound inside a containment circle that kept him in and Dick out, his hunter's uniform shredded, blood soaked into the skin. His eyes were feral and wild, and Jason could see the deep bite mark in the side of his neck. As he watched, Jack Drake gripped Tim by the hair and shoved him face first into a basin of holy water. Drake was trying to burn the vampire out of Tim. That  _never_ worked. He knew that. Bruce had been the one to teach them all that, but everyone in the order knew it. So what the hell was the man doing?

Tim screamed again, his whole body thrashing with the pain, gagging under the water. Sulfuric steam rose from his body as the holy water burned him from the inside out. When Drake pulled him out again, Tim collapsed onto the circle, panting and whining in pain, coughing up holy water, his whole body shuddering from the after effects of the torture.

That was it. Jason wasn't going to let Tim's father do this. Tim was  _his_ dammit, more his than Drake's. Bruce hadn't saved Jason, and Jason sure as hell wasn't going to stand there and watch Drake kill his son. He'd only tolerated the hunter this long for Tim's sake, and that was no longer a consideration.

He had the training and the muscle to throw himself into the room, fast enough to catch them off guard and slam Drake into the wall. He went straight for the head – he didn't pull his punches, slamming his fist into Drake's head over and over until the older man was unconscious. Dick didn't even try to stop him from taking Tim. He knelt by Drake's side instead, his hands on Drake's likely fractured skull, trying to heal him. That was Grayson to the core; healing everyone, even if they didn't deserve it.

Jason didn't waste his time fighting Dick. He wanted to kill Drake, but that would have to wait until later, because Tim needed him more. So he did, scooping up the man in his arms and running. Tim was groaning softly in his ear, though whether that was from the pain or the hunger he was surely feeling, Jason couldn't be sure. He decided on hunger a few minutes later, when Tim was lashed behind Jason on his motorcycle, and the other man started nibbling at Jason's neck. His teeth hadn't lengthened into fangs yet, and in any case, Tim's bite couldn't turn him, so he really didn't have that much to worry about.

He'd barely had any time to get things ready for a newly turned vampire. He'd heard about the attack, of course. It'd been all over the hunter rumor mill when Tim had nearly had his throat ripped out hunting a master vampire and his entire coven. He'd gone in alone, with no back up. Stupid. And then Bruce had gone to take care of the rest of the nest, instead of helping Tim, allowing Tim's clearly deranged father to try to burn the vampire out of him. It normally took a vampire three nights to make the change, and Tim's was going to be all the more brutal for being denied so long.

They ended up at the only one of Jason's safe houses that was underground. He hated living underground since he'd had to claw his way out of his own grave. He had more than a touch of claustrophobia, too, thought he wouldn't acknowledge that without torture. Elevators, small rooms, closets, even stairwells make him anxious and gave him the phantom taste of dirt in his mouth.

But Tim needed to be underground, away from the burning light of the sun. Eventually he would get used to it, enough to go outside in the daylight if he really had to, but he'd never enjoy the light again. It would burn and claw at his eyes; boil the blood from inside his dead body. And he'd never walk in the day again without feeding enough to drain all the blood from a person's body.

Tim was fading fast, losing even his tenuous grip on sanity. He was snarling now, teeth bared. His fangs were getting sharper. He caught at Jason's wrist when Jason helped him off the motorcycle, trying to draw blood. Jason pulled away; the stronger of the two of them at the moment. He wrestled Tim inside and down into the circle painted on the floor in blood. Tim went mad when they crossed the binding line, his hands coming up to claw at his head as the spell did its work.

Damian had done the spell work for him. He owed Jason helping him indulge his more carnal demonic desires. Jason had let the teen rend his flesh from his bones, fuck him into near oblivion while he chewed the flesh right off his body. Jason would re-animate – he always did – and it was better to have Damian exorcise that lust on him than on a human, who would just die. So Damian did magic for him whenever Jason asked him too, even when he asked for a circle that could contain a blood-mad vampire.

He stepped back outside the circle and undressed to the waist, piling his clothing neatly beside a chair he had sitting there. He hesitated a moment, and then put his guns on top of the pile of clothing. No point in having Tim hurt himself if he touched the bare silver. Tim's eyes tracked his every movement – he was turning feral now, consumed with hunger.

Jason looked right at him, and dug into a vein at his wrist with a fingernail until blood burst forth. Tim went insane – he threw himself at the magical barrier over and over, his teeth snapping and snarling, but unable to break the seal. Satisfied that Tim wouldn't be able to get out while Jason was resurrecting himself, he breached the circle line and stepped inside.

Tim was on him in seconds. His teeth had lengthened into needle sharp points, which he sank into Jason's arm with a cross between a scream and a purr. Jason could feel the blood rushing out of him as Tim sucked, and he swayed dizzily after only a few moments of feeding. He wasn't actually sure he could come back from this. No one really knew what made Jason self-resurrect. He'd been killed in a hundred different ways, but he'd never been sucked dry before. There was always the chance he'd never come back from this.

Well, if he did die, he wouldn't have to worry about it, he thought, his head spinning, as Tim raised his head from Jason's arm. The vampire knocked Jason to the ground, licking at Jason's neck for a moment, before plunging his fangs in. Jason groaned. He could feel the life bleeding out of him, and black spots swam in his vision. He brought up a hand to the back of Tim's neck. The man couldn't help it – new born vampires were always starving, their body requiring extra blood to fuel the change. It was alright. He'd be okay.

He felt himself slipping away as Tim drank and drank and drank. Eventually his grip on Tim's hair loosened, and his hands fell uselessly to his sides. Jason tried to surface from the black haze once, and then gave up. He let the darkness swallow him.

Jason woke with a groan to heavy, dead limbs, blurred vision, and the worst case of dry mouth he'd had since he'd woken up in his own coffin. “Nnnn...”

Why he'd expected Tim to be just like any other vampire was beyond him, because instead of being the feral monster that had killed Jason, Tim was sitting quietly in the middle of the binding circle, filing his nails of all things. Jason didn't even know where he'd gotten a nail file. Tim's ears and nose twitched at Jason's gasp, and he looked up.

“Ah, good. You're awake. I was worried you might have finally reached your regeneration limit.”

Which was ridiculous, because Jason had regenerated his entire body from the neck down before. Not a pleasant experience. But when he tried to say that, all that came out was another groan.

“Hm. Not quick back to capacity, I see. You're probably severely dehydrated. Unfortunately, I can't get out of the circle. You don't have your phone on you, do you?”

This was fucking ridiculous. “...”

Tim sighed, and stalked over to him on his hands and knees. He should have looked stupid, but instead he looked sexy. Not that Jason was really feeling up for sex. In fact, he was feeling about as un-sexy as someone could feel. He couldn't even move. He needed water, food, meds. God, what had Tim done with him? Usually he could at least crawl away when he reanimated.

The vampire gave him a quick pat down and pulled out his phone. Tim tapped out a quick message and then slid the phone into his own pocket. Damn thief.

“...”

“Don't bother try to talk, dear.”

 _Dear_.

Damian showed up less than ten minutes later, six foot five inches of glorious perfection. He actually _grinned_ at Jason's prone form, all teeth, and said, “What'd you do to him Drake? I don't think I've ever seen him like this.”

“...” _I'll fucking kill you_. He thought fiercely in Damian's direction, but either Damian didn't hear him, or he was ignoring him.

Tim was fucking filing his nails again. “Oh you know. I drained him four or five times, before I came to my senses. I don't think I've ever really appreciated his regeneration skills before.”

Damian was looking at him almost fondly now. Like a piece of fucking meat. “He is good for that.”

“...” _Get me off this damn floor, I swear to god_.

Either Damian heard him that time, or he was just bored of poking fun at a helpless target. Damian liked his toys to bite back. The teen hauled Jason to his feet, taking his entire weight. He didn't let Tim out of the circle, just dragged Jason out of it and over to the mattress against the wall. Then he began rummaging around in the cupboards and pulled out the emergency supplies that Jason kept on hand. In a short time, he had Jason hooked up to an IV, and added a syringe full of Jason's meds. Jason wanted to ask if that was really necessary, but obviously it was, because he couldn't even get the words out. He'd never felt so drained.

“So Drake, how likely are you to go feral if I let you out of that Circle?” Damian drawled.

Tim shrugged. “Probably eighty-five percent, I'd say. Out and making my first kill in the next half hour.”

Damian snorted. “You couldn't get past me.”

Tim smiled a nasty smile, showing his fangs. “Would you like to bet on that?”

Damian showed his teeth right back. “I've just fed, Drake, and you're a fledgling. Be reasonable.”

“ _Reason_ has nothing to do with it. It's a matter of _skill_.” Tim said, and then the nail file wasn't in his hand any more but was speeding through the air, and if Damian hadn't sidestepped in time would have buried itself in his eye.

“ _Very_ good,” Tim said, with a purr of approval this time.

“Will you two stop it?” Jason snapped, weary of them already.

The both turned to face him. “Oh good, you're awake.” Tim said.

“I was awake before.”

“Well, I suppose you were technically conscious, but you weren't _really_ awake. I did drain you repeatedly. It's your own damn fault for tasting so good.”

“He does, doesn't he?” Damian said, fondly this time, and the two of them shared a sincere smile that made something twist in Jason's stomach.

“Oh no. Just because I feed both of you does _not_ mean we're dating.”

“It's adorable that he thinks he has a say in the matter,” Tim mused.

“I was just thinking the same thing, Drake.”

Jason groaned again. He was so doomed.

 


End file.
